The Truth Of True Darkness
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Four girls have come to help the Spook get rid of some Darkness. Also to help him and teach him that sometimes you have to fight the darkness with darkness. Then their enemies show up from their world to find them and take them prisoner. R&R!
1. Meeting the Spook

**Okay something about John Greggory has driven me nuts. I decided to write this story where he learns that the dark can sometimes be the best weapon. I don't own the Last Apprentice but I own my original characters. I hope this isn't OOC well maybe a little.**

Meeting The Spook

"Look he wasn't too kind to us last time we were here either." Dazara reminded me as her black hair moved around her shoulders as some hung half way down her back. She had been silent as we walked most of the time together but now her black eyes were worried so she voiced her concerns to me which I understood completely. "And why didn't you decide to bring Tara with you to see him. Why did you say it was me that should come with you?"

"It was about eight years ago when we were last here Dazara and he noticed that you are dark as you always have and will be. If he sees you again he might realize what I've been saying for most of my life sense he told me that we shouldn't fight with you. Sometimes you have to fight the dark with the dark." I reminded her also why we had returned in the first place. My black hair was too my waist and kept out of my face by and intricate complex braid known as an Elvin braid. My eyes were light green and showed her I wasn't worried at all in the evening light.

"He hates me because I'm from the dark." Dazara said as the sun nearly disappeared. It was twilight a perfect time to approach him if he was home which Shadow had assured us he was from gossip he had heard in the town with the others. "Even though we tried to explain to him that darkness is not all bad but he doesn't believe us. We all know it depends on the heart of the one that controls it."

"If you recall sweet sister he said you and all the dark people among us would soon betray us and we would all die afterward. He said it would happen in five years time at the least. Seven years at the most. Yet here we stand together still going strong as friends. We proved his theory wrong and now we can tell him the truth about the land beyond the pass the one he went to as a new Spook."

"What was his name again?" Dazara said as we came to the bell we would ring.

"John Gregory and you all better come stand by me my children." I called.

Out of the bushes nearby came sixteen small werewolves cubs that came running over me quickly .

"How did you know we had followed you mom?" Darkness the oldest of them asked curious how I had known.

"Because I'm your mother Darkness and have a sixth sense when it comes to my dear children." I rang the bell.

"I hope this is a good idea." Dazara said again for the eighth time sense we had decided to return.

"Dazarathedarknessin this world is getting too strong. The fiend has returned and five Spooks have been killed by him. One was an apprentice to John. That is saying something and the boy John has as an apprentice now is in more danger then most Spooks. The fiend wants him. Alice a young witch that is living with them now is the fiends daughter and gave Tom the apprentice ad blood jar with his her blood mixed. the Spook doesn't know yet and it is best he never does. If he does then the Spook will never finish teaching Tom to be a Spook."

Then I heard someone coming to see who had rung the bell. Then I heard the footsteps stop and turn and run back.

"I think that was Tom and he felt you." I giggled. "He felt your darkness. I bet he thinks it's the fiend in disguise and doesn't want to take that chance."

"He has to be the... what was it again?" Dazara said.

"The seventh son of seven sons." I said and giggled "Good thing our world doesn't have superstitions like that other wise I'd still be an orphan and be treated worthless. The Trinity changed my life."

"One more question why did Tom run away if he has a blood jar?" Dazara and I sat down.

"That is a good question. The only possible he didn't have it with him." I shrugged "Or maybe he thought it was best to go get John if it was the Fiend." Then I said "Kids stay here. The man we are here to see has a Bogart that protects the border around his house." The cubs ran back over to me and continued to play with each other."

We waited for only a little while before I heard them coming silently as possible. There was four of them The Spook, Tom, Alice, and the Bogart. I motioned for the kids to hide and Dazara and I climbed a tree.

As they entered the clearing. Tom relaxed a little.

"It was someone and I still feel it but stronger now." He whispered to the Spook.

He nodded and said. "The person you felt is still here."

I covered my mouth. The Bogart was sniffing the bushes in a cat form and came out with a small scratch on his nose and moving it uncomfortably. He had gotten that from Melody. She was going to be a little bit of fighter with him if he got to close. He started to sniff the bushes again and this time he yowled and jumped back. Melody was hanging from his nose by her teeth. She let go and bolted back under the bush.

"What was that? A squirrel?" Alice asked.

I was trying not laugh hysterically at her comment.

"No but I don't know what it was." The Spook went over the bush and started to pock it with his staff. Melody bolted to another bush.

"I looks like a puppy." The spook said.

"I'M NOT A PUPPY!!!!!" Melody shouted. "I"M A WEREWOLF!!!!! MY UNCLE SHADOW WILL HURT YOU IF YOU TRY AND HURT ME OR ANY OF MY BROTHERS OR SISTERS OR MY MOM OR MY AUNT!!!!!"

I couldn't help it I broke out laughing.

"That was so entertaining." I had to say and we both jumped down from the tree.

"Hello John Greggory it is nice to see you again." I said smiling.

"Oh it's you again." Then he saw Dazara and said. "I see my prediction was wrong."

"Absolutely wrong from the beginning. We know you were wrong and he me and my dear sister stand together still."

"Well I see it's just two of you and the werewolf....."

"No not one but sixteen. Kids!" The kids came and congregated around my feet. "The others are still in the town. We are still together still going strong with a few exceptions. Shadow and Hootaru both have eight children now like I have sixteen. Krane has been dismissed and Flynn as elf has taken his place. Blade was finally released but is living in a different land now." I smiled. "All and all we are not having any trouble standing strong together."

"Okay I have one question. How in the heck did you give birth to sixteen werewolves?" He was asking a question I didn't want to answer.

Luckily Karjiko the phoenix saved me. At that moment he arrived in the clearing singing Barbie Girl one of his favorite songs. He started to do an accompanying dance routine.

"And you still have that annoying bird." The Spook remembered Karjiko. He wasn't easy to forget. "Has he lost his sanity yet?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Dazara and I said in unison.


	2. Darkness With A Good Heart

**Okay something about John Greggory has driven me nuts. I decided to write this story where he learns that the dark can sometimes be the best weapon. I don't own the Last Apprentice but I own my original characters. I hope this isn't OOC well maybe a little. I used Forsaken by Within Temptation and The Howling also by Within Temptation in this chapter and I use music a lot.**

Darkness With A Good Heart

"Hey Bird Brain." Tara entered the clearing. "You your fiery butt over here right now before I decided to kill you. Or better yet tell Shadow how too."

"Oh Tara please don't tell him." He quickly stopped singing and dancing and looked at Tara with puppy dog eyes. "Please, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"I'm reconsidering that but don't give me those puppy eyes or I will." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted to her and we all rolled our eyes.

"Well John it's nice to see you again." Tara said.

"Tara what is going on?" I said "You were supposed to wait for us to get back. Did something happen?"

"Someone saw Shadow without his cloak on and freaked so someone is going to be ringing the bell about him. They didn't see Hootaru or their children at the time." She said.

"Oh okay." I said nodding knowing how that person felt. Think of a man with ice cold blue eyes, long black hair, wearing nothing but black clothing. Now what would you think? That was how Shadow was seen but if you got to know him you would know of his good kind heart.

"Well John how is your job?" I was trying to make polite conversation and avoid John's questions about my children.

"About the same every day now and still going as good as can be expected sense recent events." He said but didn't forget his question which he knew I was avoiding.

"We heard you lost a friend. Sorry about that."

"He was a good man, and good spook." He said thinking about his former apprentice that had died.

"It's hard to lose those that are close to us." I said nodded. "We have felt that pain ourselves many times."

"So Seriana where did you get your children?" He asked again.

At that moment a man burst from the trees he saw John and said "Oh my Mr. Gregory there is a man in the village that has ice cold eyes and wears a black clock and all black clothing. He seems to be dark. You must come immediately. "

"Sir," I said quickly. "It seems you saw a friend of ours, were his eyes blue?"

"Why yes they were indeed." He said.

"Then here is nothing to fear that man's name is Shadow. He has a wife name Hootaru and eight beautiful children. He may seem dark but he has a good heart."

"What? I didn't see anyone but him." He said suddenly.

"Of course I understand your feelings. I felt the same fright the first time saw him but then again you haven't seen anything yet."

"What?" The man said.

Suddenly a woman ran into the clearing with a horrified look.

"What?" John said.

"The man with ice cold eyes he changed into a giant wolf." She said.

Tara, Darzara, and I exchanged horrified glances.

"Are the town's people attacking him?" I asked.

She nodded still terrified.

We all took off running we had to stop them in town before Shadow did something to protect himself. He was very protective of those he loved and if he felt they were threatened he would do anything to protect them.

We entered the town at top speed. Tara was fastest sense she had the blood of the cat tribe. She was first to reach the crowd around Shadow who stood in the center of a circle roaring. No one seemed to want to go near him. Tara jumped the crowd transforming mid leap into a tawny colored cougar. She roared with Shadow. The spectators all started to move away from the giant wolf and angry mountain lion who was protecting a good man who looked dark on the outside. Dazara and I fought our way through the crowd around our two friends to help them. On the other side others were fighting to get through as well for the same reason.

I got to the centere nad closed my eyeas and started to sing. My friendsa dn family relized what I was doing. Showing these people my memories. They helped feeding me there memories to show as well.

"Now our day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

We lived our lives in our paradise.  
As goddesses we shaped our world around.  
No safty lines we'd stay behind.  
Though balance is something fragile.

While we thought we were gaining.  
We would turn back the tide, it still slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died.  
There's no more escape.

Now our day has come.  
We are forsaken.  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by.  
We are forsaken.  
We're the last of our kind.

Our sacrifices were much too high.  
Our grief just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we felt inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow.

As the evil started rising.  
The land that we ruled over was just taken away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide.  
It might be all in vain.

Now our day has come.  
We are forsaken.  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken.  
Only ruins stay behind.

Now our day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken.  
There's no time anymore.

Now the day has come.  
The day has come.  
The day has come."

We had to show more so we showed our more memories of our enemies.

"We've been seeing what you want.  
You've got us cornered right now.  
Falling asleep with our hatred.  
May cost us our lives.  
I hear them getting closer.  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine.  
Time is running out now.  
They're coming down the hills from behind.

When they start killing.  
It's all coming down right now.  
From the night that they've created.  
I wanna be awakened somehow.  
When they start killing.  
It all will be falling down.  
From the hell that we're in.  
All we are is fading away.  
When they start killing.

We've been searching on and on.  
But there's no trace to be found.  
It's like they all have just vanished.  
But I know they're around.  
I feel them getting closer.  
The howls are sending chills down my spine.  
Time is running out now.  
They're coming down the hills from behind.

When they start killing.  
It's all coming down right now.  
From the night that they've created.  
I wanna be awakened somehow.  
When they start killing.  
It all will be falling down.  
From the hell that we're in.  
All we are is fading away.  
When they start killing.

When they start killing.  
I feel them getting closer.  
The howls are sending chills down my spine.  
Time is running out now.  
They're coming down the hills from behind.

The sun is rising.  
The screams have gone.  
Too many have fallen.  
Few still stand tall.  
Is this the ending?  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember?  
What we've done wrong?

When they start killing.  
It's all coming down right now.  
From the night that they've created.  
I wanna be awakened somehow.  
When they start killing.  
It all will be falling down.  
From the hell that we're in.  
All we are is fading away  
When they start killing.  
When they start killing."

I made sure we showed Shadow fighting Despair and the countless times he had saved our lives.


	3. Meeting The Others

"Enough!" I shouted when I stopped singing my memories had astounded everyone. "This is unnecessary judgment. This werewolf is a good man he only transformed to prepare to defend himself from you when you decided to attack him. h\He will not harm any who don't harm or attack him or any of those he loves and cares for."

Hootaru reached the circle to stand beside me. First she spoke to Shadow. "Shadow transform back to your human form so they don't feel as intimidated by you." Then to me "Showing them your memories Child that was good idea and the songs you choose were very good choices indeed. I couldn't get through the crowds in time I'm glad you did."

"I just couldn't stand here and let them attack and hurt Shadow for no reason. I know he may seem very frightful to them but he's really very gentle and kind. He is a good father to so many and friend to all of us."

"How many times have I asked not to say I'm your father?" Shadow said. "That makes me feel very old sense you have been alive for thousands of years."

"I didn't say you're my father I said you are to so many. What I meant is with your birth children Ruben and members of your pack you are a father. Still though we are Hootaru's adopted children and as her husband that means you are still like my dad sometimes. So I can say you are like my dad all I want." I stuck my tongue out at him and Shadow rolled his eyes at my childish behavior. Still he didn't mind us saying we were his children but if we called him dad it made him feel old so he asked us not to do that and we didn't.

The Spook stayed back until all the towns people left the area and approached us again. "Okay Seriana will you answer and stop avoiding my question. Where did you get your..." He was interrupted my Hootaru this time who knew there was only one or two reason's I'd avoid a question.

"If that is what she is doing then it means she doesn't wish to answer the question right away then she doesn't have to answer you John." He looked at Hootaru the slender kind motherly woman who was ready to defend me if necessary. "Leave her be John if she doesn't answer you the first time. How are you John?" She asked politely.

"Fine, thank you. How are you? Last time saw you Hootaru you were pregnant with twin boys. How are they?"

"They are both fine and they have six more siblings, two brothers and four sisters. They are over there playing with all their cousins and a couple of their uncles."

He looked to see the little bundles of fur running and tumbling around each other as they played around.

"Oh, that reminds me you haven't met my little shape shifter Jerith before." I said then called to the small wolves, "Jerith will you come here please so I can introduce you to John Gregory?"

To John's surprised a small snow fox cub untangled himself from the group and hurried over to me. "John this is my little shape shifter, Jerith. Jerith this is the man I told you about, the Spook."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Jerith said politely. Then he hurried back to the children.

"Where did you get him from? I thought you told me that you were fighting against shape shifters all the time."

"Jerith was left in front of my house when I was human in a different world. It was in the middle of autumn and very cold outside at night. He was left out there by the other shape shifters who had come. He was in a mouse form to hide from me but I knew he was out there. As night fell I went out to get him. He was scared but I caught him and took him inside. He transformed into a tiger to get away but he was so cold he didn't want to really move and my body was warm so he snuggled closer to me. When I got to my room I laid him down on my bed and rubbed him vigorously to warm him up. Then gave him food and water and let him sleep wrapped up in a blanket on my bed. I loved him and he felt that. That is what he really wanted to feel all his life, love. It is not well known in his family. He has an older sister named Jenna and she absolutely hates me because I turn Jerith against her. In reality he chose to stay with me when she left him behind ad I took him in."

"She hates you for protecting and taking in Jerith from the cold when she left him outside of you house. I would have stayed with you if I was him as well. You took him in though you knew he was supposed to be an enemy."

"He was a child still, only ten years old when I took him in but he was very small for his age. Most shapes he takes are only small or babies. He likes a snow fox form best so he usually in that one."

"Let's continue this at my home."

"Of course we will come."

We walked to his home outside of town only a few of our guardians came the others would stay in the forest near the Spook's home. He was sure the Bogart would be okay if they didn't attack him, Tom or Alice."

Alice and Tom had remained silent sense we had arrived. On the way to the Spook's home I noticed Alice and Tom whispering to each other. I noticed Tara was listening in on them. I touched her arm to also hear. She nodded to tell me it was okay.

"You know Mr. Gregory doesn't like me so I can leave with them. They will accept me though I was raised as a witch."

"But Alice I don't want you to leave."

"Tom I want to be accepted and these people see that not all dark is bad. Not like Mr. Gregory does. I'll feel better if I am with someone who accepts me though I was raised to be against you. Now we are friends and I like that but I want to be free from the ridicule I feel."

"Alice I accept you and I always will." tom was begging her not to go.

"I know you do Tom and I appreciate it too but I still wish Mr. Gregory would as forgiving as you are. You and I both know that won't happen for a very long time." She sighed "I want to leave Tom."

"But Alice you saved my life you're a great friend and I…. I love you Alice."

"I love you Tom."

I was amazed John Gregory was breaking these two lovers apart. It was outrages. I couldn't let that happen.


	4. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
